Life Behind Closed Doors
by Enigma's Secret
Summary: Abbi-Rose started this, and I took over. Amy and Ty are secretly dating-but how long will their secret relationship last? Love Triangle later in the story!
1. Why

Life behind Closed Doors

By: Enigma's Secret

Rating: T

Note: Abbi-Rose owns the first chapter, the title, Johnny, and anything else that hers. Lauren Brooks owns Heartland. I own the rest of this plot!

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Chapter 1: Ty just returned from Settle, (he was visiting his cousins). Amy and Ty's relationship is a secret, and only <em>_Soraya_ _and Ben know about them. _

Amy turned her back to Johnny, lowering her head so that she could only see the curtain of hair that surrounds her face, and her worn shoes. She waited until she heard his hooves pause as he stood behind her. Johnny's muzzle barely touched her shoulder, his hot breath on Amy's shoulder. Amy smiled, slowly lifting her head. "Good job boy." She rubbed Johnny's star that was on his forehead, turned around and walked a few steps and broke into a short jog. Zigzagging, she heard Johnny's breath and his hooves following her. Amy's heart swelled and a smile came on her face. This wasn't the first join-up that Johnny joined with her, but it still felt amazing every time.

Amy stopped and led Johnny to the gate. Opening it, she led Johnny to his stall, checking that there was enough hay and water for the night. Amy walked to Pegasus's pasture, where a human high tree stood in the fading light. Amy rested her forearms on fence. Amy frowned; she knew Ty will ask why they keep their relationship a secret. He didn't like lying to his family or to Amy's family. Amy sighed. She didn't want to tell anyone because… Amy stood up straight. Why didn't want to tell anyone? Was it because she always told people that she and Ty were friends? That she was afraid that people would treat her different because she could maybe she loved Ty? Or was it because…

Amy looked at the sky, _why am I scared to tell people that I'm dating someone? It isn't fair to Ty, he wants to tell…but I'm not comfortable with that._

Amy turned and saw Ty waiting by the door. Amy smiled and hurried into his arms. "So, tell me about Settle." Amy looked up at her boyfriend.

Ty chuckled, "Well, it was crowded. Smells like gasoline, and there are a lot of cars."

Amy laughed, and they entered the house where Grandpa's dinner was waiting.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Abbi-Rose who beta(ed) this!<p> 


	2. The Reason Why

Life behind Closed Doors

By: Enigma's Secret

Rating: T

Chapter: Chapter 2-The Reason Why

Note: Thanks to the reviews and all the alerts/favorite story! Thank you! :D

This will be said in the story, but I wanted to point it out: Amy is out of college and Ty is two years older. Lou does have a baby Holly, who is two. I know her age is wrong, but hey-everyone loves two year olds!

Hydeanandjackieforever20: Hopefully, later in the story, it will be more interesting!

Sasha: Sorry I couldn't update faster-you'd think that its summer and I'd have free time *rolls eyes* Oh well, hope you enjoy!

Sorry if Amy and Ty are OOC!

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty walked into a comfortable family atmosphere. They both took off their boots and placed it by the door. Amy smiled at looked at the scene before her. Grandpa was trying to feed Holly-her two year old niece-peas, while Nancy was making funny faces to get Holly to laugh. So far, Holly was throwing mash potatoes at both of them. Scott was cleaning up Holly's mess, while Lou and Joni were setting the meal onto the table. Ty moved to talk with Ben, who was standing off to the side and laughing at Holly, while Amy went to help Joni and Lou with the dishes.<p>

Scott groaned, "Lou can't you make Holly eat?"

Lou smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, "If I did that, I would miss this." She gestured to smiling Holly, frustrated Grandpa, and determined Nancy.

Amy smiled, "No one, but Lou, can get Holly to eat peas Grandpa, you should give up."

Grandpa chuckled and reached for a napkin, Nancy started to get the white mush off his face.

"I bet I could get Holly to eat peas." Ben reached for the bowl of green.

"I'd like to see you try." Joni sat down. Amy took her seat next to her. Lou sat on Holly's left, Scott sat next to Lou, Grandpa and Nancy sat next to them. Ben sat on Holly's right and Ty took his seat next to them. Joni stared at Amy and Ty for a few seconds. Ty pretended not to notice, while Amy tried not to blush.

"Here comes the airplane…whoosh!" Ben was moving the spoon around in circles in front of Holly's face.

Joni laughed, "Ben! You should try a horse instead! This is a family of horses!"

* * *

><p>Ben didn't succeed in feeding Holly peas. Desert was on the table and it disappeared within seconds, Ben and Joni left afterwards. Amy decided it was time to check on the horses before she turned in. She went outside, breathing in the cooler summer air. She heard gravel being crushed and Ty's warm presence by her side Amy knew what he was going to say.<p>

"Amy, don't you think we should tell everyone about us?" Ty asked.

"No." This tie she had an answer for the next question.

"Why?" Ty frowned. They were inside the barn now. They walked slowly, checking on the horses, their food, and water.

"Remember the last time we dated?" Amy looked at Ty. "I just finished college and even though people want us to date again, what about Grandpa? He'll be stricter, warn me, and remind me about last time." Ty was frowning and Amy continued, "Plus if we breakup-"

Ty kissed her and he pulled back, "Which we won't."

Amy smiled and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You're Dad might take you away or something."

"I don't see how this is related to us dating in secret, minus Jack. And Amy," Ty's hand lifted Amy's chin so that her grey eyes met his, "I will always come back to you."

"Promise?" Amy asked.

Ty's other hand took Amy's hand and he kissed it, "I promise."

As they finished checking on the last of the horses Ty looked at Amy. Amy smiled and blushed. Ty sighed, "I was miserable without you…When we broke up I was lost…I don't know why I'm telling you this…" He chuckled and started to do T-touch on Sun-dune, another boarder horse that they headed together. Amy stayed silent and started to do T-touch on Sun-dune's other side. Sun-dune was enjoying the attention and she went back to sleep. "When I started dating Heather, I thought she was enough for me. When I heard you were dating Alfredo, I just broke apart. I ended with Heather and looked at myself. Comparing myself with Alfredo, I see why you choose him. He's good looking, rich, a horse lover-"

Amy cut him off, "Yeah sure he was rich and he was sweet, but he wasn't you. He's any girls' dream guy, but every time we kissed it didn't feel right. I kept on thinking of you. Alfredo may be every girl's dream guy, but you're mine. You're sweet, kind, you love horses, you understand me, and you are always supporting me-" Ty kissed her.

The kiss was full of promise and love. Ty put everything in this kiss and so did Amy. Amy sensed something different…secrecy from Ty. She didn't know how, but she called it a gut instinct. When they pulled apart, Amy saw that her hands were in Ty's hair (soft and silky she noticed) and his hands were around her waist bringing her closer to him. Temporally forgetting about the instinct, Amy took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Ty smiled and kissed her again, "I love you too."

Amy and Ty walked back to the house, making sure that there was distance between them.

"Ty, why do you want to tell everyone about us?" Amy turned to Ty, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"I can't brag about you being my girlfriend." Ty put on a fake pout. Amy stared at him. Ty sighed and said, "Fine, some of my cousins were talking about dating you." Ty smiled and hugged Amy good-night. He walked to his truck and Amy watched him drive away. Amy walked up the stairs and started to get ready for bed. Amy had the feeling that Ty was hiding something from her. There was something in his eyes that hinted at a big secret. _It's nothing…just a silly thought. _She shook off the thought of Ty hiding something and went to bed.

Amy flopped down onto her bed, listening to the squeaky springs. Amy frowned, as she heard something that didn't come from the bed. She got up, went to the window; pulling the curtains back she gasped.

It was Alfredo's car.


End file.
